


Love Betrayal Don't Break My Heart 3

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Humor, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: With the Old Gen coming to save the girls, they were all far to imagine that so many personal secrets would be revealed, leading to a big mess...





	Love Betrayal Don't Break My Heart 3

Last part of the story.

Salt : (Yelling) STOP ANTONIO YOU FUCKIN SLUT !!!!!!!! STOP IIIIIIIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Hehehe… The girl knows that she can’t save her Rappappa and got no choice than yelling like an hysterical ! Too baad.

The Gekioko girls kept torturing Sakura, grabbing her boobs.

Sakura : (yelling like never, painful scene) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Crying at the same time) PLEASE NOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coby : Hehehee, so exciting….

Salt : GGG..!!!!! KKKRR !!!!

Antonio : Come, Saaaalt….

Salt : GGG..!!!! If… If… only… I had… superpowers..!!!!!! GRRRR !!!!!!!

Everyone suddenly stopped and laughed.

Coby : HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!

Zakoboss : What bullshit is she saying ??!! Hahahahahaa !!!!!

KY : The girl watched too many animes !!!!

Demekin : She thinks she’s a super hero ???!!! What a fuckin idiot !!

Salt : Antonio, please..!! Let Sakura go…

Coby : Hey shut up dammit !!! (Hitting Salt)

Antonio : Aah fine, fiiiine. Girls !

Kurobara : Ooh, what a shame… We were about tasting Sakura’s vaginaa…!

Shirogiku : Yeahh we’re starving to death…. (suckin her fingers)

Antonio : You really want to do it ?

Kurobara : Yees, please Antonioo…!

Antonio : Hehee…. (looking at Sakura, perverted smile)

Sakura : NO !!!!!!!!!!

Coby : SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!! (Giving another injection)

Sakura : GWAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsurishi : You’re talking too much !!!!

Salt : Antonio… Let her… Aah..!!!

Suddenly Salt felt pretty tired, sleepy.

Red : Aah ?? It’s workiing !!

Sakura : SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!

Kurobara : Hey, be quiet or we’ll eat you alive…. (perverted smile)

Antonio : Perfect.

Salt : I… aah..!!! (She suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious)

Sakura : SALT-SAN !!!!!!!! SALT-SAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Perfect, hehehee…. (taking her syringe with her mouth, laying on top of Salt) Sleeping beauty, ohh….

Sakura : NOOO !!!!!! SALT-SAN !!!!!! WAKE UP !!!!!!

Coby : She can’t hear you and even if it was the case, she’s paralyzed due to the injections !

Sakura : NOOOO, YOU CAN’T DO THAT !!!!!!! ANTONIOOO !!!!!!

Kurobara : Why, you wanna take her place ?!

Antonio : (giving an injection in Salt’s neck with the syringe in her mouth) Aaahhhh yeaahhh….!!! SAAALT !!!!!!!

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Ohh yeahh sweetie, please scream….!!!!

Salt : GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : I want you to feel me for the last time…. (kissing her) Mmm…. Oohhh…. So salty….

Salt : (still couldn’t move) Hmmphh..!!!!

Red was filming.

Zakoboss : I wonder how Majijo will react after watching this, hahaha !!

Antonio : (kissing Salt’s boobs and suckin) I can’t believe that our love story is over now, babe…. Mmm…. Is it wet enough now…?

Sakura : STOP !!!!!!!! THIS IS HORRIBLE, ANTONIO !!!!!!! (Crying) STOP IT… LEAVE HER ALOONE..!!!!

Coby : HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!!!!! SALT IS ALL SCREWED UUUUP !!!!!!! THIS BITCH IS FINISHED !!!!! IT SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU TWAT !!!!!!

Antonio : Who do you belong to, Salt….?

Salt : MAJIJO, YOU FUCKIN WHORE !!!!!!!!

Antonio : (slapped her) What ??!! What’s this shit ???!!!

Salt : (making fun of Antonio) Don’t tell me that you’re expecting from me to answer ‘I belong to you, garbage’ ?! HAHAHA !

Antonio : You..!!!! Sakura !!!!! Do you love Salt ??!!

Sakura : E-EH ????!!!! Are you crazy ???!!! No !!!!!

Antonio : Thank you for your honest answer, dear Sakura. I knew that we can always count on you !

Salt : SAKURA, NO !!!!!!

Sakura : Salt..??!! What the..??!!

Antonio : Yes my lovely Salt, see, no one loves you in this world, excepted your ex Otabe ! You can’t count on your Majijo friends !! What a solidarity !! So you won’t have any regrets anymore, Majijo’s leader ending like that, how pathetic… (Aiming her gun at Salt) Say goodbye baby, thank you for everything.

Sakura : NOOO !!!!!!!! SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!!! ANTONIO, NOOO PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Always having haters by your side poor Salt, luckily for you you’re not an idol cause I’ll be worried about your popularity !

Sakura : THAT’S NOT TRUE, WE CARE ABOUT HER LET HER GO ANTONIO !!!!!!!!

Antonio : But… be happy Sakura, you’ll become Majijo’s leader after that !! Is it not what you were dreaming for before ??!!

Sakura : STOP IT IS NONSENSE THIS IS INSANE, YOU FUCKIN CRAZY BASTARD !!!!!!!!! LET HER GO WE LOVE OUR LEADER !!!!!!!

Antonio : Hahaha !!!! Yeah yeah my ass !! So easy to catch up. But it’s too late now, you gave the wrong answer !!

Coby : Sakura-saan ! Are you strong enough to be Majijo’s next leader ?! Cause we’re not sure that you’ll last long at Majijo with crybabies like you all !! Hahahaha !!!!!

Sakura : SHUT UP YOU MOTHERFUCKER !!!!!!!! I’M GONNA RIPE YOUR FUCKIN FACE OFF !!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Yeah, in 100 years maybe !

All the Gekioko girls were laughing, making fun of the 2 Majijo girls.

Sakura : Salt…!!! I’m sorry… I..

Salt : (sad smile) It’s okay, Sakura… I know… Please, tell Otabe that I’ve always loved her… She’s the only one… I’m sorry for everything I just… wanted to… but…!! (Tears coming out) I’m sorry, Otabe..!! I’ll miss you…

Sakura : Don’t, don’t talk like that, please..!! You’re not gonna die, no !!!! No..!!!!!

Antonio : You want her to stay alive ? Then give your life instead ! (Aiming the gun at Sakura)

Sakura : AAH..!!!! NO !!!!!!!!!

Antonio : (ready to shoot Sakura) Bye bye. Sleep in peace, baby !!!!

BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!!!

Sakura : SALT !!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Crying)

Antonio : You guys don’t have chance, always getting killed !! Is it Majisuka Gakuen Your Time Is Over season ?!

Sakura : SALT-SAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : (comes in) SALT ?????????!!!!!!!!! SALT !!!!!!!!!!!! (Shaking Salt) N..NO..!!!!!!! NOT YOU… NOT YOU, NOOOOOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PROMISED ME, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PLEAAAAASE COME BACK TO  MEEEE..!!!!!!!!!! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (inconsolable) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Hi Otabe, thank you for attending Salt’s funerals hehee… Tie her up !

All the Gekioko girls grabbed Otabe.

Otabe : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Don’t worry you’re gonna join her. (Aiming the gun at Otabe)

Sakura : OTABEEEEE !!!!!!!!!

……………………………………………….

Yuko : (touching her chest) AAH..!!!!

Sado : What’s wrong ??!!

Yuko : I… I think… Salt is dead.

Sado : WHAT ???!!!

Yuko : I don’t feel her aura anymore…

Sado : Oh shit !!!

Yuko : Come on, let’s go !!!!

Sado : Yeah !!!!

…………………………………………………………….

Antonio : So how many death will we have now ??!! Hahahahaa !!!! Majijo are all losers, it’s true…

Center : WHAT’S FUCKIN GOING ON HERE !!!!!!

Sakura : C-CENTER !!!!!!!!

Center : Sakura !!!!! SALT ????!!!! SALT !!!!!!!!!! HEY !!!!!!!!!!

Coby : I see, so we have Center now… Interesting….

Antonio : Too bad, Center ! You just got here but you’re gonna leave…

Center : YOU FUCKIN BITCH ANTONIO !!!!! RELEASE SAKURA OR I’LL SHOOT YOU ALL !!!!!!!!!

Red : Girl it’s more like the reverse ! What can you do all alone, huh ??!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone was surprised, shocked.

Coby : EH ????!!!! W..What is she doing here ???!!!

Tsurishi : This is bad if old zombies show up like this !!

Gekikara : I heard BANG and I saw blood hahahahahaaa !!!! So I’m interested too !!

Kurobara : Are you interested about receiving a death injection too ?? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!

Gekikara :  HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!! It’s so funny, everyone is mad here !!!

Kurobara : Hey, we’re equals you and me, what about seeing who’s the craziest ??!! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! Yeah… probably me, psycho nurse. I’ll kill you in one shot !!

Center : ANTONIOOO !!!!!!

Antonio : GET HER, TOO !!!

Center : YOU WON’T !!!!!!!!!! 

Center quickly kicked 3 Gekioko girls but suddenly, Tsurishi threw a syringe in her back.

Sakura : CENTER !!!!!!!!!!

Center : (fell to the floor) GAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : DON’T… TOUCH… CENTEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!! (hits Coby)

Both of them were fighting but Kurobara threw a syringe too in Gekikara’s neck.

Gekikara : HA…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA..!!!!!! (fell too)

Center : GEKIKARAA !!!!!!! 

Sakura : CENTER !!!!!!!!! NOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Say hello to Death, bitches.

Yuko (comes in) : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kicked Tsurishi, Zakoboss, Red, Demekin)

Gekikara : Yuko…san…!!

Sado : GEKIOKO BITCHES !!!!!!!! (kicked Coby, Shirogiku, Kurobara, KY)

Center : Sado..????!!!!

All suddenly stopped when they heard a chopper outside. The police were there, all surrounding Gekikoko’s institution.

Police : THIS IS POLICE, BITCHES !!!!!! WE’VE SURROUNDED THE WHOLE BUILDING, NOW COME OUT PEACEFULLY TO BLOW YOU AWAY !!!!!!!!!

Sado : Police ???!!! Hey wait, I didn’t call my colleagues !!!!

Sakura : No..!!!! Don’t tell me that we’re gonna die again !!!!!!

Antonio : SHIT !! Story repeats itself goddammit !!! WHY ????!!!!

Nezumi : (speaking in the megaphone outside with the police) Antoniooooooo ! You baaad giiirl… Playtime is over, you heard so I’ll speak calmly, BRING YOU AND YOUR BABY NURSES YOUR ASS HERE, AND GIVE ME BACK MY CENTER !!!!!

Center : (smiling, moved) Nezumi…!!

Antonio : Oh I see, this rat is behind it… 

Yuko : Let’s get out of here ! Otabe, you’re okay ??

Otabe : (still in shock) Salt…!! Salt…

Yuko : I’ll take her. This is my duty as old Majijo leader…

Sakura : They… raped her… Otabe… despite she… she…!! Salt-san loved you…

Otabe : Y..Yes… I can feel her in my heart..!!

Yuko : Ok, let’s go now. (carried the lifeless body of Salt on her shoulders, giving an icy stare at Antonio) You… you got lucky this time because the cops are here but we’ll never forgive you. Killing the Majijo leader, it’s unforgivable. I should kill you instead !!

Antonio : Hehehe. You think you won ?!

Sado : (aiming the gun at Antonio) You heard what our manipulative girl said outside, hurry and take your bitches ! NOW !!!

Antonio : Coby, guys…

All the Gekioko girls stood up.

Sado : Perfect, now get out of here. 

The Gekioko girls tried to attack Yuko and Sado but the two avoided their moves, Otabe trying to stop Gekioko.

Gekikara and Center barely stood up.

Antonio : (who had her gun aimed at Sakura) Looks like we’re not going to surrender…

Otabe : SAKURA !!!!!

Coby : You really thought that we’d obey ?! We’re not done with you, yet !!

Sado : Damn you !!!!

Antonio : One move, any of you, and she gets killed.

All the Gekioko girls took out their guns.

Gekikara : Bunch of..!!! (Demekin shooting Gekikara’s leg) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : GEKIKARA !!!!!!!

Antonio : Put down the guns.

Yuko carefully did it but not Sado.

Yuko : Sado…

Sado : (furious) GGG..!!!!! KKKK !!!!!

Yuko : Sado ! We’ll find a way !

Sado : We… were so close..!!!!

Antonio : Look, we don’t wanna die, if the cops hear a single shot we’re all dead here. Plus, I’m not interested about all bitches showing up but about Sakura only.

Yuko : Sado, please !!

Sado finally putting her gun down.

Antonio : Good. Now you all get out, excepted Sakura who still tied up anyway and Center.

Center : WHAT ???!!!

Yuko : We won’t do that. Don’t ask too much !

All the Gekioko girls aiming their guns at Yuko, Sado, Center, Otabe and Gekikara. 

Coby : Do we have to do a remake or it’s enough ?!

Antonio : Finally, let’s deal… Everyone on the rooftop !

Nezumi : (waiting, impatient) What the fuck is she doing dammit !!!! ANTONIO I REPEAT IF Y.. WHAT ??????!!!!!! (seeing Otabe, Sado, Yuko, Gekikara, Sakura and Center having the guns pointed at their heads by Gekioko) HOLY SHIT ! 

Cop 1 : Miss, what are we gonna do, this is trouble !

Nezumi : Dammit, I hadn’t planned on saving all these hostages !!!!! They’re too many actually !!!! They can go fuck themselves !!!!!

Cop 2 : Miss, please calm down and let’s talk !!

Nezumi : Hem… Ok. Euh… ANTONIO, AND ALL YOUR ASSHOLES, SURRENDER OR WE GONNA SHOOT !!!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Choukoku : (who was training) What the..??!! Live News ???!!! “Majijo’s leader Salt is dead” ??!! What, AGAIN ????!!!! Come oooon…! This Gen is definitely getting in too much troubles, seriously !! What’s this ???!!! Wait… but this is Center !! And..Oh my god. Yuko, Sado… they’re all held in hostage ! So it’s coming from the police, I see. “As you can all see, the police is trying to negociate with the kidnappers, operation lead again by the fearful Hood Fucker as known as Nezumi !” Oh my god, this is trouble. Wait… but this is Torigoya !!! 

Journalist : And now we..???!!! 

Torigoya : Aah, please everyone don’t panic !!!!! Everything is under control !!!!!

Journalist : Hey you, give me back my mic !!!! Move !!!!!

Torigoya : (kicked her in front of the camera) Shut up, bitch. People from all Japan, please listen to carefully !!!! Right now, we’re facing some strong enemies who are Gekioko !! They captured some of my friends, that’s why to support them I’ll ask you to raise your hands, just like this !! (speaking with a erotic voice) PLEASE PEOPLE FROM THE EARTH, LEND THEM YOUR ENERGYYYY AAAHHHH YEESSSS OOOHHHH !!!! Come on guys, you can do it !!!! All together !!!!! I need to see you even if I can’t because of the screen !!!!! 

Choukoku : Seriously ???!!! Come ooooon, girl we’re not in Dragon Ball !!!! Goddammit… she’d do anything just to get attention on her and being on TV !! 

Shibuya : (appearing with Black next to Torigoya, waving her arms) WHAT THE FUCK BITCHES, RAISE YOUR FUCKIN HANDS AND GET HIGH WITH US !!!!! We’ll give you this as a reward (showing weed on the camera) and you could bang us it’s free !!!! 

Kid with her mum : Mum, who are these girls ?

Mother : Don’t pay attention, sweetie, they are yankiis !!

Kid : Ah ! Can we buy their candy ?? I want some !! 

Mother : NO !!!! THIS IS NOT CANDY THIS IS DOPE !!!!! AND I DON’T WANT YOU WATCHING THEM !!!!!! Come on sweetie, let’s go back home !!

Kid : Are they psychopaths ?

Mother : They are degenerates.

Choukoku : Shibuya… my god.

Black : People, if you don’t do as we say, I swear I’m gonna ask Satan to curse you all for your entire life.

Choukoku : BLACK !!!!! STOP, SHE’S GOING TO SCARE EVERYONE !!!!!!

Black : (showing her pendant in front of the camera) You better do as my friend said you weak minds !!!! WHY DON’T YOU WANT TO RAISE YOUR FUCKIN IMPURE HANDS FOR SATAN’S SAKE ????!!!! HUH ?????!!!!! WE’RE GONNA CURSE YOU FOREVER HAHAHAHAHAA !!!!

People around the country running everywhere, panicked.

Torigoya : COME OOOON PEOPLEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!! YEEEESSS..!!!! OOOHHHH I FEEL YOU ALL, YOUR ENERGYYYYY AAAHHHH !!!!!! DEEP IN MEEE OOOOOOHHHHHHH MY FRIENDS FEEL IT TOOOO !!!!!!! (showing her breasts) LET’S CUM TOGETHER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : BITCHES YOU SEE MY ASS ????!!!! THIS IS NOT CHANEL, SO HURRY UP LEND YOUR ENERGY, TAKE THE FUCKIN WHISKEY AND YOUR CONDOMS AND GET HIGH MOTHERFUCKERS !!!!!

Team Hormone : (jumping) YEAH YEAH YEAAAAH !!!!!!!! CHIIMU HORUMON CHA CHA CHA, SHAKE YOUR BODY BABY !!!! (doing Hip hop dance)

Choukoku : Now I’m really ashamed of being from Majijo…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Antonio :  (speaking in the megaphone) Nezumi… don’t be bitchy and be realistic. We’re the ones who decide here ! We’ll give you back the girls, excepted Sakura and Center !

Nezumi : I FUCKIN DON’T CARE ABOUT..

Cop 3 : MISS, PLEASE !!!!

Nezumi : I… hem… I mean… GIVE ME BACK CENTER FIRST AND AFTER WE’LL….. SEE HOW IT GOES !!!!!!!!!

All the Gekioko girls were laughing. 

Coby : Tss ! 

Antonio : Nezumi, don’t tell us that you’re thinking you can manipulate us ?! If you don’t wanna negociate we’ll kill them all right now !

Nezumi : GGRRR..!!!! This bitch !!!!!!

Antonio : I just have one question to ask you before we release the other girls… Do you really love Center ?

Nezumi : OF COURSE I LOVE HER, YOU CUNT !!!!!! LET HER GO !!!!!!!!

Antonio : Okay. Coby…

Coby : It’s done. 

Cop 4 : Miss Nezumi…

Nezumi : WHAT ?! 

Cop 5 : This is important. We just received this on our devices ! This is for you…

Antonio : Don’t worry we have it too… 

The sextape between Center and Gekikara was played.

“Gekikara oohhh yeeesss..!!!! Aaahhhh I feel it oohhh….!!!! Hurt me, hurt me please aaaahhhhh…. just like thiiis..!!!”

“Centeeeeeer….!! I’m readyyy…. I’m gonna cum mmm…. I’ll fuck you with my umbrellaaa…. ooohhhh this is so gooooood !!!! I’m mad…. I’m maaaad aaahhhh !!!!”

Everyone was shocked.

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!

Nezumi : (furious) WHAT THE FUCK ???????!!!!!!! (yelling at the cops who were embarrassed, some of them enjoying it !) TURN THAT FUCKIN THING OFF !!!!!!!!!!!!! IS IT FOR WHAT I PAY YOU ALL ?????!!!!! FUCKERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cops : S-SORRY MISS !!!!!

Nezumi : CENTER !!!!!!!!!!! WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS !!!!!!!!! YOU CHEATED ON ME, YOU BITCH ??????!!!!!! HUH ??????!!!!!!

Center : N-Nezumi I’m so sorry, I was drunk with Gekikara at Aquarium and.. and…

Nezumi : DON’T FUCKIN LIE TO ME !!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING !!!!!!!!!!! I WAS THE CHARITABLE HOSPITAL FOR YOU !!!!!!!!! I CONNED MY PARENTS WHO DON’T GIVE A FUCKIN SHIT ABOUT ME, I CONNED ALL MY FAMILY FOR YOU !!!!!! MY BANK AND EVERYONE ELSE !!!!!!!!!!! IS THIS HOW YOU THANK ME ?????!!!!! BECAUSE OF ME YOU GOT A PLACE WHERE TO SLEEP !!!!!!!! FINALLY YOU’RE JUST A FUCKIN SLUT !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

All the Gekioko girls were laughing, clapping.

Yuko : Oh my god…

Sado : What a news. 

Center : Nezumi, I’m sorry I was drunk !!!!

Nezumi : I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE DRUNK OR NOT, YOU’RE WITH ME YOU BELONG TO ME !!!!!!! YOU RUINED MY IMAGE !!!!!!! TURNOVER IS DECREASING !!!!!!!! WHAT MUST THEY THINK OF ME IN BUSINESS, NOW ?????!!!!! I LOST MY MONEY !!!!!!!!!

Center : MONEY MONEY MONEY, ALWAYS ABOUT MONEY !!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT ME, WHAT ABOUT US DAMMIT !!!!!!!!! 

Coby : Don’t worry Center, you’re not alone…

Cop 5 : M-Miss Nezumi…

Nezumi : WHAT AGAIN, IDIOTS ????!!!!

Cop 5 : W..Watch !!

The sextape between Nezumi and Sado was played.

“Aaaahhhhh Sadooooo….!! Mmm…. let me lick you…. Your pussy is quite tasty, the best actually so far…. Oooohhhhh yess !!! Yeahh baby put your fingers I want to become your sadist…. Aaaahhhhh !!!!!

“I’ll make you cum miss rat…. mmm…. perfect…. You’re easy hehehee…. Aaaahhhhh yeaaahhhh I feel youuuu ooohhhh !!!!!!”

Nezumi : (furious, embarrassed hitting cops) DON’T WATCH, YOU JERKS !!!!!!!!!!! 

Cop 6 : S-SORRYYYY !!!!!!! But… we need to finish our work, we have to save them !!

Nezumi : WE’RE NOT SAVING ANYONE ANYMORE, WE LET THEM DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : SADO ?????!!!!!

Sado : It was… It was… I’m…

Yuko : YOU ALWAYS SAID THAT I WAS THE ONLY GIRL FOR YOU !!!!!!!!!! AND NOW YOU’RE FUCKING OTHERS, LIKE THIS FUCKIN RAT ?????!!!!! I TRUSTED YOU I HANDLED MAJIJO TO YOU WHILE I WAS OFF !!!!!!!!!!! I LEFT YOU MY HOUSE, MANY THINGS !!!!!!! GOD WHY I’M NOT DEAD NOW, FUCKIN CANCER I WISH I COULD HAVE IT AGAIN !!!!!!!!!

Sado : Yuko I’m so sorry please forgive me, I don’t love this girl !!!!

Yuko : NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY SALT IS DEAD YOU KNOW !!!!!!! WE’RE TIRED, US, LEADERS !!!!!!!!! EVERYTIME WE’RE ALL FUCKED UP !!!!!!!!! WE CAN’T RELY ON PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!! I WANNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK THIS WORLD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : Yuko !!!

Center : NEZUMI, YOU FUCKIN LYER !!!!!!!!! I GAVE YOU MY LOVE I TAUGHT YOU WHAT IS LOVE I GAVE MY HEART, MY SOUL, MY BODY TO YOU !!!!!!!!!! AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED FIRST ??????!!!!!! YOU WEREN’T DRUNK YOU GOT NO EXCUSES AT ALL !!!!!!!!!!!! SO THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL BUSINESS ????????!!!!!!!! MOTHERFUCKER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS THE ONLY ONE IN THIS WORLD WHO TRUSTED YOU, WHO ACCEPTED YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MADE ALL THE SACRIFICES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : C-Center baby, this was an accident !!!!! Look, I’m deeply sorry !!!

Center : AN ACCIDENT ????????!!!!!!!! FUCKER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE, I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT IS AN ACCIDENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : GEKIKARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8 BABIES, 8 BABIES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU BANGED HER WITH THE UMBRELLA I GAVE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUR LOVE GIFT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO TO HELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO TO HEEEEEEEEEEEEELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN FRONT OF THE WORLD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ACTING LIKE A KID !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL MY LIFE I TRIED TO MAKE IT RIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’LL CUT YOU INTO PIECES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (taking a chainsaw) COME ON, COME HERE BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : BLACK, NO, WAIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Torigoya : DON’T DO THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA !!!!!!!! BLACK YOU’RE MAD I’M SORRY !!!! I LOVE IT !!!!!!!

Center : NEZUMI, YOU CUNT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE I’M GONNA DESTROY YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : SADO I’M SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Black : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the Gekioko girls were confused by this whole drama that was going on.

Coby : This… This is bad !!

Antonio : My god, what the hell have I done…

Sakura : HEY PLEASE RELEASE ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : (walking to Sakura) Sakura…

Sakura : Otabe..? 

Otabe : Don’t worry, as long as you have me you’re safe… I wanna have fun too, Salt !! (kissing Sakura)

Sakura : Hmmphh..????!!!!

Cop 1 : They’re all getting crazy here !!!!

Cop 2 : Who should we save ???!!!

Cop 2 : Let’s clear this mess !!!! GUYS, GO !!!!!!!!!!!

KKKKKRRRRLLLL BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The police shot all the Gekioko girls. They were all dead. 

Torigoya : YEEEEESS, PEOPLE FROM THE EARTH WE DID IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BECAUSE OF MY BOOBS YOU SAVED MY FRIENDS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO MUUCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OOOOHHHHHH YEEEEESSSS !!!!!!! I FEEL OUR VICTORY AAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : THIS IS NOT DIOR, HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME BICTHES ?????!!!!!

Choukoku : Goddammit…!!! That’s why I prefer to walk alone ! They all suck !! (leaving her training place) When I say that love always lead to troubles…

**Author's Note:**

> End of the story, thank you guys for reading ! :) It wasn’t planned to go crazy but once again… I just listened to what was on my mind… but don’t worry, things will be okay between them ! They’re just having a hard time, well I hope.


End file.
